Amaimon X Reader: I Didn't Mean To!
by Rena Osada
Summary: Amaimon wants to make you happy but keeps making mistakes? With your bad temper, how will things turn out?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guy! It's that author that never uploads! Well, it's mid-summer and I thought it was about time I better start writing again. I got a few requests for another of these so I though hey why not? :) Anyways hope you guys enjoy! Always looking for more requests, ideas and feedback! By the way I do not own this image, all rights go to the owner. Thanks guys as always!  
**

* * *

Your half lidded eyes fought desperately to stay open in effort to listen to your boyfriend's ranting. "Stupid Rin.." he grumbled and aggressively threw a candy wrapper, coincidentally in your direction. You let out a calm sigh and blocked the 37th wrapper of the rant with your hand. "Amaimon, can we please do something else? Like sleep? I'm really tired…You've been ranting for like… 3 and a half hours! It's 1am in the morning for God's sake!" His wide green orbs blinked curiously in confusion. "You can sleep. I remember you sleep-talking saying my voice is like a lullaby. So I've been talking about whatever since you've had a long day…. I also just need to get off some steam." His childish voice explained. Your cheeks were dusted a light shade of pink. Did you really say that?

"Anyways Amaimon, you were the one you always says that you hate being ignored! And when you let people sleep you don't throw candy wra-"

You were cut off by a now interested Demon King "speaking of candy, we're out of it so can you go buy me some more?" Your face instantly fell flat.

"Amaimon…"

"I said candy! You know I hate being ignored!" he whined.

"Amaimon."

"Fine…"

You sigh in frustration. "I can't take this anymore. I'm going to sleep." You forcefully pulled the sheets over you and turned away from your baby of a boyfriend, leaving a stunned Amaimon sitting there with a sad expression descending over his face. Seeing you all angry, and actual wave of… guilt (gasp) passed over him. "(y/n)… I didn't mean to make you sad…" he attempted to apologize. An angry grumble was the only noise that disturbed the room. As a last resort attempt he tried to tickle your sides with his tail which he knew you loved. Slowly inching towards your side… You smacked his tail away and let your arm fall to its original position. He let out a high pitched squeal as he protectively grabbed his tail and miserably crawled off the bed, favouring the floor as a safer spot to sleep.

~ _The next morning~_

Your tired form dragged itself out of bed. After getting ready, you had decided to make yourself some coffee. A fluffy tail found its way around your waist. "Good morning (y/n)-chan~" Amaimon cooed. He was determined to make it up to you. He doesn't like seeing you sad. Still cranky from not getting enough sleep, your demonic aura manages to pry even him off. "Not in the mood." You monotonously state. "Look (y/n) I'm really sorry about yesterday. I just saw lately you looked more tired than usual and I just wanted to help. I didn't mean to cause you more trouble! You know I wuv your smile!" The Demon King pleaded with puppy eyes. He could be so fierce sometimes but with you he was just a teddy bear.

Letting a smile escape your lips you moved towards him and wrapped your arms around him. "It's okay Amaimon, I still love you. You're right. Work's been getting to me lately and…I'm sorry. I overeacted. You were just trying to he-AAAH!" You screamed in pain. In the excitement Amaimon began waving his tail, knocking your coffee pot over and burning your back. Now you were left with spilled coffee, a soaked and injured backside and a broken coffee pot. Which resembled the state of your terrified boyfriend's heart at the moment with your intense eyes staring daggers into him. "Ehe… I didn't…mean..to?" His hands instinctively raised for protection against your ice cold glare. "Don't just stand there, start a cold shower!" You bellowed.

 _~an hour later~_

After your shower, the two of you were on the bed. You sitting on the edge and him cautiously tending to your almost bare back. You miserably fed from the pile of candy he bought for you. "I'm really sorry.." he kept whispering, though in your current state you were having none of it. Apparently quite interested in the cracked wall in front of you, your body stubbornly stayed stiff and motionless. Something warm and soft made contact with your back. Amaimon's forehead? He had stopped dabbing your back with cool water and was now leaning forwards, trembling against you. A cold, wet tear streamed down your skin, soothing the burn. "A-Amaimon?" emotion seeped into your voice for the first time today. "I'm so sorry…" He croaked. "I just wanted to make you happy…but I did this to you. You're in pain. And it's because of me…can you ever forgive me (y/n)?" he held onto you tightly. You sighed and gently pushed his arms away, only making him sob a bit harder. You quickly pulled a shirt over your head and walked back over to him, who had somehow wandered back to the nest he had made on the floor the previous night.

A finger encouraged his chin to tilt up so his watery orbs met yours. That smile that he loved so much stretched across your lips and lightened his heart. "Amaimon, it's not that bad. I'm fine, see? I'm tough!" You gestured toy your tiny biceps. He chuckled lightly, choking on tears. "Yes, you make mistakes. It's bound to happen. But you're worth it, you little monkey." You smirked and ruffled his hair. He scowled, but obviously the mood had lifted. "I'll always love you. For something like this? I'll easily forgive you!" You grinned. His eyes widened and lips slightly parted. The way his knees bent and back arched, you had a bad feeling. He playfully pounced on you, tackling you onto the bed. You both giggled happily as he nuzzled into you.

You looked into his eyes with adoration. No way could you live without this lovable furball. No way. His eyes met yours with a hint of seriousness and concern. "You know (y/n), I'll really never ever do that to you again. I promise! I really didn't-"

"Mean to. I know." You finished his sentence. You parted your lips to say something but before any sound could escape you, you ears were met with a peaceful snore. Oh, Amaimon...


	2. AN

Authors Note

Hello all,

I've been gone for a while, and I'm really sorry for that! Back when I was writing on this account, you guys were my source of motivation and you've all been amazing. At first I stopped because of school, but as time went on, I forgot a lot of the characters I was writing for, and the stories. It was hard getting back into it, and I tried several times.

Anyways, I'm here to announce that I'm pretty much discontinuing everything on this account for good! Sorry!! I didn't want to disappoint you guys entirely though, so I'm starting over with a new account on Wattpad. I'll carry over a few of the one-shots I have, and maybe a series that I want to continue/rewrite. I would really appreciate if you would take some time to maybe read some of my newer stuff that I'm starting on that account. I plan on being more active, and I'll know the characters better now. Just wanted to let you guys know before I disappear on this account.

My wattpad name is Aina Kuze. Please check it out! Thanks for everything so far guys!!!


End file.
